


The Way things Were

by FatimaTK



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Felicity’s POV, Fluffy, Multi, Supportive Queen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaTK/pseuds/FatimaTK
Summary: Oliver just got back from prison. He is not doing fine. Felicity’s POV.





	The Way things Were

The Way things Were.

By: FatimaTK.

 

“Oliver?”

I woke up to a pitch dark room with the windows rattling in the wind. Reached out for him by my side. Nothing. He wasn’t there. Cold. Very cold sheets. I started to panic he wasn’t here. Felt my way around until I found the lamp on the nightstand. Switched it on, eyes had to adjust for a second.

I see him.

A sigh of relief. He was curled up in a ball with his head on his knees, leaning on the wall next to the window. Shaking. The panicking feeling came back.

“Oliver?”

Nothing again.

I sat down next to him. Gave him some time and to see if he’ll say something or move. He knew I was there. Always so vigilant.

Finally I reached out and touched his hands they were gripping his leg. Cold. He was probably freezing. Got up dragged the blanket from the bed and covered him and myself with it. Leaned my head onto his shoulder.

He finally pulled his head up and turned around to look at me. My heart sunk. He looked so broken. His eyes were so weary as if he hadn’t slept for so long. They were filled with so much sadness.

A tear.

“You are home. You are safe. I’m right here. William is in the next room. You have nothing to worry about Oliver.”

I pulled myself in closer to his chest and I could feel him breathing. It was fast and nerve wrecking. I placed my hand on his chest where his heart was and looked at him.

He was still looking at me. Those eyes. We just stared at each other for a very long time. After a while, he was starting to breathe normally.

He closed his eyes for what felt like forever and when he opened them, he was trying to say something but his voice was so groggy.

“Shhhh. You don’t have to say anything.”

He shook his head and laid it on my chest.

I pulled the blanket so we were covered properly. He held onto me. Tight. A little too tight but I didn’t mind.

He just got home from that god forsaking place yesterday. He was happy to be home and so were William and I. We missed him. He tried his best to hide it but I could still see it. He was different.

Not just physically. There were scars on his face and body added to the ones he already had. And the stubble too. He was distant. When no one was around, he would stare out into emptiness like he was doing now and tried to put on a smile when someone was around. It looked exhausting.

“I’m sorry.” He said breaking me from my train of thoughts.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I know it must be hard for you to see me like this. I don’t want to be a burden on you and William.”

“Hey.” I said sitting up straight so he could see my face.

“You are not a burden. To me or anybody else. You just went through something traumatizing and that’s saying a lot considering all what you’ve been through. You have nothing to be sorry for. I….We are here for you. Not going anywhere. Whatever you need. You are the strongest person I know Oliver. You will overcome this. God forbid you ever become a burden to me. I love you. I’m staying and not going anywhere. I’m glue.”

That speech shook me as much as it did him.He rested his head once more on my chest and held on. I too was also holding on. I kissed the top of his head and mumbled into his hair.

“I’m here.”

 

I closed my eyes and the painful memories came crashing in. What I felt when the FBI took him. Like my heart had been ripped out from my body. I started to panic so I held onto him tighter and tried to be calm for him.

He needed this.

 

I was terrified. Did not know what was going to happen now. The whole world knew he was the Green Arrow. Nowhere would be safe. But I did know this, I meant every damn word I just said and no matter what life throws at us, we will handle it because we love each other and our little family. Damn we are Oliver and Felicity.

And just like it was on cue he said:

“Thank you.”

I kissed the top of his head once more and we just stay like that in that position. Oliver curled up and resting his head on my chest, sitting on the floor covered with a blanket.

At that moment, these lyrics came to mind:

“Just say the word, We’ll take on the World.  
Cause Nobody knows you the way that I know you, look in my eyes I will never desert you.  
And just say the word, We’ll take on the World, We’ll take on the World.”

 

Welcome home Luv.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Check out my other stories: Take me Back and, Come back to me. Thank you.


End file.
